fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Beast
Demonic Beasts are enemy Monster units introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Profile Demonic Beasts are monstrosities that are caused by mutations as a result of using Crests or a Heroes' Relics's true power in the hands of an incompatible user. All Demonic Beasts are, as a result, former humans either forced or willingly transformed. The transformation appears to be painful and engulfs the original host's consciousness, becoming a mindless creature of destruction. They are incredibly tough to kill, even for seasoned warriors. Many have lost their lives to them due to their immense power and ability to cause widespread destruction with magic and otherwise powerful physical blows. Particularly strong willed individuals can transform themselves into a Demonic Beast and maintain some control of their form, though this is an extreme rarity. Even in the case of Maurice, a hero from centuries past, had only a small level of control of his Beast form. It is unknown of their lifespan, but one such beast had lived for a thousand years. With unknown magic, they can be controlled or otherwise directed to attack enemies. Gameplay Demonic Beasts have tremendous power and wide range. They generally engulf four tiles, giving allies multiple tiles to attack them. If they attack, the Demonic Beasts usually begin charging a huge Area of Effect attack that will severely damage allies who are within the Beast's area during the next enemy phase. Additionally, most Demonic Beasts may have anywhere from two to three Health bars, requiring that the player deplete multiple Health Bars to kill it. Though Demonic Beasts are generally corrupted monsters, other enemy units follow similar mechanics, such as Titanus and specific bosses. There are also giant animals (namely the giant crawlers, wolves and birds). Unlike demonic beasts, these are normal animals that were altered by consuming magic and grew to huge sizes. They do not have dragon traits nor any link to crest stones, but otherwise operate in similar ways to demonic beasts. Demonic Beast have incredibly tough hides, but are still susceptible to attacks and cannot fully endure multiple assaults. Every Demonic Beast has a yellow colored tile beneath them when the player hovers their cursor over them. This denotes that the Beast's protective armor is fully active. Attacking them will cause it to weaken, first cracking with a successful damaging attack is landed and finally completely breaking after two separate successful damaging attacks. A tile where their shield is broken causes the beast to take more damage, can no longer counter attack allies who attack that tile, and cannot move the following turn. If all shields are broken, the Demonic Beast cannot move, cannot counterattack against any attack towards them and will take more damage, will instantly stop charging any Area of Effect attack they were preparing, and will be unable to attack on their turn. Also breaking all shields will reward the player with the following forging materials: * Giant Bird: Mythril * Giant Wolf: Wootz Steel * Wild Demonic Beasts: Umbral Steel & Venomstones * Giant Crawlers: Agarthium Demonic Beasts also have Latent Abilities. These are abilities that the beast will use once its remaining HP (represented by the diamond) reaches a certain level. Be wary and anticipate these attacks as your allied units work on inflicting armor break to the beast. Gambits are important for taking down Demonic Beasts as they not only can help to crack or break several shields of a Demonic Beast, but also a Demonic Beast who is charging their Area of Effect attack will have their attention directed towards a character who uses a gambit onto them, focusing their attack to a specific area around the unit using a Gambit rather than around the Beast itself. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Demonic Beasts (1).png FE3H Concept Art Demonic Beasts (2).png FE3H Concept Art Giant Wolf.png FE3H Concept Art Giant Crawler.png Category:Creatures